I Love you
by Love virus
Summary: Zelo yang diam-diam menyukai Yongguk yang sudah memiliki yeojachigu bernama Jessica. Telah bertahun-tahun Zelo memendam semua itu namun semuanya sia-sia, semenjak saat itu ia lebih sering menangis. Zico, Kris, Suho atau Yoona terkadang menemukan Zelo yang tengah menangis sendiri. BANGZELO KRISTAO, DAEJAE BAEKYEOL AND SULAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**I Love you..**

**Rated : M**

**Main cast : Zelo Zico Yongguk and others**

**Pair(s) : BangZelo ZiLo KrisTao SuLay Baekyeol DaeJae YooYol HyoSic**

**Genre: Romace/friendship**

**Disclaimer: God**

**This story by Yooooona**

**Warning! YAOI YURI OOC Typos bertebaran dan tak sesuai e ye de*plak * It's Boys love! Boy x Boy. And the yeoja isn't paired with namja, just firends! Haha**

**Summary : Zelo yang diam-diam menyukai Yongguk yang sudah memiliki yeojachigu bernama Jessica. Telah bertahun-tahun Zelo memendam semua itu namun semuanya sia-sia, semenjak saat itu ia lebih sering menangis. Zico, Kris, Suho atau Yoona terkadang menemukan Zelo yang tengah menangis sendiri. BANGZELO KRISTAO, DAEJAE BAEKYEOL AND SULAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**AAAA**

"Kau menangis, Zelo? Dan kau tak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan?" seorang namja tampan bertanya kepada namja berambut merah muda dihadapannya, kini mereka berdua tengah duduk hanya berdua di kantin jam pulang sekolah.

" Mungkin karena debu haha, aku mendnegarnya Yonggukkie hyuuung…" Zelo mengusap kedua matanya karena sialnya Yongguk hampir melihatnya menangis. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap handphonenya.

"Tadi aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Jessica, dan ia akan menjawabnya nanti malam. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yongguk, Zelo menatap Yongguk tak percaya kemudian tersenyum manis pada Yongguk.

"Aku harap ia membalas perasaanmu Hyung" jawab Zelo, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya "Dan maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama, annyeong" kemudian Zelo meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian di kantin, dan Yongguk tak melihat air mata Zelo mengalir dari kedua mata cantiknya.

*** Zelo P.O.V ***

"Junhong, buka pintunya kau harus cepat-cepat sarapan!" aku dapat mendnegar Daehyun hyung menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku, aku merasa mataku bengkak dan sembab. Semalaman aku menangis hingga jatuh tertidur, mungkin saja aku mimpi buruk.

"Bangun Zelo! Kau ingin telat?!" aku melihat jam di dinding dan yaampun?! Jam setengah tujuh! Dengan langkah terburu-buru aku membuka pintu kamarku dan aku bisa melihat Daehyun hyung jatuh dihadapanku. Aku sempat terdiam beberapa saat namun mengingat jika akan terlambat aku segera kabur ke kamar mandi. Aku sempat mendengar Daehyun hyung berkoar-koar(?).

Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah tepat jam 7 pagi! Aku berterimakasih pada Daehyun hyung yang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga sampai tepat waktu disekolah walau ia sempat menabrak wanita tua. Aku segera duduk di kursiku, untung saja seongsanim belum masuk dan aku meruntuki diriku yang tidak sarapan tadi. Aku hanya takut maagku kambuh dan aku semakin benci saja tubuhku yang lemah ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

**From : Gukkie Hyungie**

_Zelo! Kau harus tau jika hyungmu yang tampan ini sudah menjadi namja chigu dari seorang yeoja cantik bernama Jessica Jung! Aku tak menyangka jika ia akan menyukaiku juga, dan aku harap kita bisa berkumpul di kantin sepulang sekolah_

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membaca pesan darinya dan kemudian aku segera menjawab pesan darinya, mungkin ini akan membuatku lebih tenang.

**To: Yonggukkie hyung **

_Mian hyung, aku sibuk-_

***Normal P.O.V***

Yongguk duduk di kursi kantin, pandangannya tertuju pada pintu masuk kantin. Dan sembari tadi sang yeoja chigu sudah memasang tampang bosan, ia ingin pulang namun Yongguk memintanya untuk berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang katanya sudah berteman sangat lama. Dan tak jauh beberapa sahabat Yongguk menunggu kedatangan Zelo sambil berbicara satu sama lain, namun? Yongguk membalas pesannya sekarang.

**To : Little Junhongie**

_Kau benar-benar sibuk?_

"Ada apa dengan Junhong? Dan aku tidak melihatnya seharian inu" Tanya Yoona pada namja manis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Di kelas ia juga tidak bebicara apa-apa. Aku tidak mengerti, biasanya ia membuat suasana kelas hangat. Aku akui saja ia adalah moodboster kelas " kata seorang namja imut, tertunduk dan air mata mengalir jatuh dari matanya "Aku sangat merindukannya, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan matanya sembab aku tak tahu" Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya mendengarnya.

"Mungkin ia lelah" jawab Yoona.

"Lelah? Lelah bagaimana Noona?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ssh... sudahlah mungkin ia hanya kelelahan. Tao hyung, kau ingat tidak dua hari yang lalu kita semua pergi ke taman hiburan, Yongguk dan Zelo yang paling banyak gerak? Mungkin ia sakit" kata Youngjae.

"Kenapa Yongguk hyung tidak sakit juga?" Tanya Tao bete, Yongguk menatapnya datar.

"Ehmm.. mungkin tubuhnya sedang tidak mendukung" jawab Yoona. Dan tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu apakah kalian melihat Junhong? Choi Junhong? Jung Daehyun imnida" Tanya Daehyun pada mereka, Yoona, Tao dan Youngjae menggelengkan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban. Yongguk sedikit marah dengan namja yang bertanya dimana Zelo, entah mengapa Yongguk juga tidak suka dengan orang ini yang sering jalan berdua dengan Zelo sepulang sekolah, ia merasa cemburu? Ayolah! Ia sudah memiliki pacar yang cantik sekarang, mungkin itu peradaan kepedulians aja.

"Memang, ada urusan apa dengannya?" Tanya Yongguk skartis.

"Ah! P-prince" gumam Yoona yang baru menyadari keberadaan Daehyun.

"Oh, hahaha pulang kerumah dengannya berdua" jawab Daehyun. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang namja manis yang menatapnya bingung, Youngjae. "Oh, maafkan aku jika mengganggu—"

"Tentu saja kau mengganggu" Jawab Yongguk antusisas.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang, ia terlihat murung sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Gomawo chigu, sampai jumpa" dan Daehyun pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Mati saja kau" gumam Yongguk, menatap punggung Daehyun sinis.

"Waeyo chagy? Jangan khawatir, aku ada disini untukmu" kata Jessica memeluk Yongguk dari samping, Tao, Yoona dan Youngjae menatap Jessica skartis.

"Hari sudah sore, sepertinya Zelo benar-benar tidak datang. Ayo pulang semuanya" kata Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Tao, Yoona dan Youngjae melihat jam tangan mereka masing-masing. 06.

"Baby. Aku ingin pulang… jebal, aku udah capek" kata Jessica sambil menarik-narik tangan Yongguk.

"Aku tidak menyukai Jessica noona" Bisik Tao pada Youngjae dan Yoona. Dan Tao tidak menyadari bahwa Jessica mendengar bisikannya.

"Tao, Kau mau pulang bersama gege?" tanya Kris, Tao terdiam sejenak. ia merasa tidak enak pada Youngjae dan Yoona yang memang sejak awal mengajak pulang bersama naik bis.

"Mungkin ia tidak mau, Krissie" Jawab Jessica. Tao menatap bingung Jessica. Kemudian Jessica mencium pipi Yongguk, agak lama.

"Menjijikan" gumam Yoona.

"Okay, jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan pergi sekarang" namun tiba-tiba Tao menarik jaket yang Kris kenakan.

"I-Iya gege" jawab Tao, Kris dapat melihat semburat pink menghiasi wajah Tao. Sangat imut. Yoona dan Youngjae tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Hahaha, jangan malu-malu" Kris mengusap kepala Tao lembut, dan Tao tersenyum manis menatap Kris.

"Ew.. mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan gay, menjijikan" gumam Jessica, namun mereka masih bisa mendengarnya. Youngjae dan Yoona menatap Jessica tidak suka, namun mau tak mau Yoona, Youngjae dan Tao harus tahan dengan tingkah menyebalkan Jessica sebab Jessica adalah pacar dari sahabat mereka, dan mereka adalah sahabat selamanya(kata Tao dan Zelo). Yongguk, Kris, Tao, Youngjae, Zelo, Yuri dan Yoona sudah dekat sejak SMP, Yongguk tersenyum pada Jessica.

"Dan Youngjae, Yoona juga. Kalian harus pulang sekarang, kalian bisa aku antarkan sampai rumah dengan menumpang di mobilku. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian" kata Kris. Youngjae dan Yoona terlihat bingung.

"Tapi, arah rumahmu dan rumah kami jelas-jelas berbeda arah" kata Yoona.

"Tidak masalah, ayo" ajak Kris, ia tersenyum pada Tao kemudian ia menarik Tao pelan.

"Ewww... mereka sangat imut bukan?" bisik Youngjae pada Yoona, Tao hanya berblushing mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Benar juga... Haha.."

Ooo

"Ah, Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Kata Kris, membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Okay" jawab Tao, Youngjae dan Yoona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena mereka sibuk dengan handphone mereka. Kris bersenandung saat menuju kamar mandi namun telinganya menangkap suatu suara yang familiar baginya.

"Hiks... Pabboya" suara seseorang sedang terisak, Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menemukan Zelo yang sedang menangis disebuah gudang yang berada disebelah kamar mandi namja. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan mendekati Zelo yang sedang duduk mendekatinya.

"Z-Zelo?" panggil Kris.

"..." Zelo menatap Kris kaget, Kris juga tak kalah kaget melihat Zelo dengan wajah yang memerah, matanya yang sembab juga darah? Yang sedikit berada di bawah hidungnya.

"Zelo, kemana saja kau. Seseorang bernama JungDaehyun mencarimu" Kris duduk disebelah Tao lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Kau punya masalah dnegannya?" Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Jangan seperti ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumahmu" kata Kris, Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menatap Kris. Lalu Kris menarik Zelo untuk berdiri.

"Gomawo hyung" Zelo memeluk Kris erat, Kris membalas pelukan namja berambut merah muda itu.

Ooo

"Maaf aku lama" kata Kris, kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku juga" kata seorang namja berambut merah muda duduk disamping Youngjae. Yoona, Tao dan Youngjae terkaget melihat Zelo, lalu mereka berangsur untuk memeluk Zelo kecuali Kris.

"Nyaa.. aku merindukanmu nak! Kemana saja kau hari ini? Kau tak terlihat" kata Yoona sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hikss… jangan bersedih lagi ya" gumam Tao, kini ia sedikit susah saat memeluk Zelo karena posisinya ia duduk di jok depan. Kris hanya sedikit terbengong melihat kelakuan Tao.

"Kau sedih, aku juga sedih" gumam Youngjae sambil mengelus pungguk Zelo.

"A-ah.. Hyungdeul.. Noona gomaw. Aku hanya lelah aaahh.. aku tidak bisa bernafas hahaha" kata Tao, kemudian Kris menjalankan mobilnya.

"Seseorang bernama Jung Daehyun mencarimu" kata Youngjae.

"Hahaha dia hyungku" jawab Zelo.

"MWO?!" jerit mereka semua kecuali Kris.

"Eh? Why?" Zelo sedikit bingung dengan reaksi sahabatnya.

"Zelo, kita sudah dekat lebih dari 4 tahun tapi aku tidak percaya jika kau adalah adik dari JUNG DAEHYUN, SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH!" jerit Yoona.

"Hahaha, Hyungku tidak tampan. Di rumah dia sangat aneh" kata Zelo dengan wajah polosnya, Yoona, Youngjae dan Tao terdiam sejenak mendnegar perkataan Zelo.

"Tapi kau imut dan manis, tidak seperti Hyungmu yang tampan" ucap Kris, Zelo memputkan bibirnya.

"Aku tampan!" kesal Zelo** #Author: Hell no! you're beautiful! | Zelo: Shut up author!#**

"Ah, hari sabtu aku dan Daehyun hyung akan ke pulau jeju. Dan Daehyun hyungmengundang kalian semua." Kata Zelo "Jessica noona akan aku tawari juga"

"JANGAN! AKU BENCI YEOJA ITU" teriak Yoona dan Youngjae bersamaan, Zelo menatap mereka bingung,.

"Pasti akan aku ajak, ngomong-ngomong dimana Yuri noona?" Tanya Zelo.

"Ia pulang ke Busan bersama Hyoyeon. Dua orang cewek tomboy dikelasku akan pulang besok,aku sangat merindukan mereka" kata Yoona, Zelo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Okay, aku akan mengundang satu.. dua.. 9 orang! Yay! Pasti akan menyenangkan" kata Zelo, namun Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"9 orang? Tunggu sebentar… aku, Yoona noona, Tao hyung, Kris hyung, Yongguk hyung, Jessica noona, Yuri noona, Hyoyeon noona. Hanya 8 orang , siapa satu orang lagi?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Aku juga mengajak Zico Hyung!" kata Tao ceria.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" teriak mereka kecuali Kris.

"Eh, memang kenapa? Ia sangat bagik padaku" kata Zelo sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia anggota gangster disekolah kita yang terkenal kejam, dingin namun tampan. Kau serius hanya mengajaknya?" Tanya Yoona.

"Tentu saja, setiap istirahat terkadangia sering menghapmiri kelasku dan memberiku lollipop atau coklat. Ia bilang aku ini imut" kata Zelo, wajahnya . Yoona, Youngjae dan Tao saling berpandangan

_'Zico menyukai Zelo' _pikir mereka

Ooo

"Aku pulang hyung!" Zelo memasuki rumahnya namun ia sama sekali tak mendnegar apa-apa, hanya suara pintu yang ia tutup. "Hyung, dimana kau?" gumam Zelo, akhirnya ia membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya, ia memandang langit langit kamarnya.

"Junhong" Zelo sedikit kaget melihat Daehyun yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya, Zelo bangun dari tidurnya lalu bejalan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Hyung! Aku mengundang 9 orang, bagaimana dneganmu hyu g?" Tanya namja manis berambut merah muda itu namun tiba-tiba Daehyun memeluknya erat. "H-Hyung.."

"Aku membenci senyum palsumu" ucap Daehyun dnegan suaranya yang sedikit serak, dan wajahnya sedikit memanas dengan tingkah Daehyun yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

'A-Apa yang terjadi padaku' batin Zelo frustasi.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Zelo, namun namja berambur abu-abu itu tahu jika namja berambut merah muda ini selalu menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyumannya. Senyuman palsu, ia rapuh.

"Menangislah sekarang" perintah Daehyun.

"Tidak akan" jawab Zelo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"MENANGISLAH!" dan Daehyun dapat merasakan bajunya basah. Zelo menangis.

"T-Tidak… me-mengapa kau masih ingin dneganku.. a-aku hanya adik tiri yang bodoh.." Isak Zelo, Daehyun tersenyum sejenak lalu mendorong pelan Zelo agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jangan bersedih hanya karena namja brengsek seperti Bang Yongguk, ya?" kata Daehyun, Zelo menatap Daehyun kaget namun Zelo mulai menutup matanya takut saat wajah Daehyun semakin dekat. Zelo merasakan suatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya, Daehyun menciumnya dan melumat bibirnya pelan. Tak lama Daehyun menarik seragam Zelo dan memperlihatkan leher Zelo, lalu dengan penuh nafsu Daehyun menghisap dan mengigit leher Zelo.

"A-ah.. H-hyung h-hentikan.." bisik Zelo ditelinga Daehyun, dan Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya "Hiks... maaf membuatmu khawatir hyung ..." kata Zelo sedikit terisak. Lalu Daehyun menciumi kedua kelopak mata Zelo.

"Tidak masalah baby.. I love you" gumam Daehyun lalu Daehyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Zelo terisak dihadapannya.

"First kissku…" isak Zelo. Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

**TBC**

**A/n: hwaa!? Maaf author update melulu, habis kehabisan ide. Tapi sedang dalam proses kok semua ff, aku harap kalian suka :3, chap selanjutnya NC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you love me?**

**Rated : M**

**Main cast : Zelo Zico Yongguk and others**

**Pair(s) : BangZelo ZiLo KrisTao SuLay Baekyeol DaeJae YooYol HyoSic**

**Genre: Romace/friendship**

**Disclaimer: God**

**This story by Yooooona**

**Warning! YAOI YURI OOC Typos bertebaran dan tak sesuai e ye de*plak * It's Boys love! Boy x Boy. And the yeoja isn't paired with namja, just firends! Haha**

**Back sound : Craig David - Insomnia**

**Summary : Zelo yang diam-diam menyukai Yongguk yang sudah memiliki yeojachigu bernama Jessica. Telah bertahun-tahun Zelo memendam semua itu namun semuanya sia-sia, semenjak saat itu ia lebih sering menangis. Zico, Kris, Suho atau Yoona terkadang menemukan Zelo yang tengah menangis sendiri. BANGZELO KRISTAO, DAEJAE BAEKYEOL AND SULAY.**

Chapter 2

Beach

AAAA

"Pantai?" Gumam Yongguk, kemudian ia meminum cappucinonya sedangkan namja manis berambut pink dihadapannya juga sibuk dengan ice creamnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne, dan aku juga mengundang 9 orang!" Ucap Zelo lalu ia kembali menjilati Ice cream strawberry-nya.

"Beach? Yeah go to beach. When we can watch beach oh now we're go to bitch bitches! And bitch!" Gumam Yongguk atau ia ngerap? Zelo mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yongguk bingung.

"H-hyung we're go to beach... Not bitch.." Jawab Zelo dengan bahasa yang sama, orang-orang disekitar mereka berdua menatap mereka bingung juga sinis.

"S-Siapa saja yang kau ajak?" Tanya Yongguk tidak nyambung, Zelo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau, Kris hyung, Tao hyung, Jessica noona, Yuri noona, Hyoyeon noona, Yoona noona, Youngjae hyung dan Zico hyung "

Zelo melanjutkan makan ice creamnya dan tiba-tiba Yongguk tersedak cappucinonya. Zelo terkaget dengan reaksi Yongguk, dengan cepat Zelo mengambil air mineral dan memberikannya pada Yongguk, namja yang lebih tua tersebut meneguk air mineral tersebut dengan nafsu.

"Uhuk... Shh.. Shit" gumam Yongguk kemudian ia beralih menatap Zelo sinis. "K-KAU MENGAJAK ZICO JUGA?!"

"Hehehe... Yeah, tentu saja. Karena ia sangat baik padaku" jawab Zelo dengan tampang polosnya.

"D-Dan yeojachiguku juga?" Geram Yongguk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Zelo, namun tak Yongguk sadari ada sedikit luka dari dalam mata Zelo, Yongguk menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan aku tidak tahu jika Daehyun hyung akan mengajak siapa saja, yang pasti aku sudah mengundang mereka semua" kata Zelo sambil tersenyum manis menatap Yongguk.

_'Oh Tuhan... Anak ini..'_ Batin Yongguk.

Ooo

"Siapa saja yang nanti di mobilku?" Tanya Daehyun pada mereka semua. Tetapi Hyoyeon, Yongguk dan Kris sudah membawa mobil mereka masing-masing. Benra juga sih, tidak mungkin satu mobil akan muat 'kan?

"Para yeoja di mobil Hyoyeon saja" saran Tiffany.

"Benar juga!" Jawab Yoona sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan tetapi Baekkie denganku!" Teriak seorang namja tampan yang berdiri diantara Daehyun dan Yongguk.

"Y-yeah tentu saja Chanyeol" jawab Daehyun.

"YOU FUCK! Make my ear's deaf, bastard!" Geram Yongguk pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya nyengir gaje.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Yeol" gumam Baekhyun.

"Mianhae honey" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, Jessica menatap mereka bingung. Biar author jelaskan, ehem... Jessica adalah noona dari Baekhyun#JDER.

"Dan kau Zico?" Tanya Jessica pada seorang namja kelewat tinggi dihadapannya.

"Ia salah seorang gangster di sekolah kita, noona" bisik Zelo pada Jessica, Zico mengerutkan keningnya.

"Um.. Tapi aku hanya mau sama kamu sayangg..." Desah Jessica pada Yongguk, Zelo yang mendengarnya mempoutkan bibirnya bete.

"Ssh.. Perempuan macam apa dia" gumam Yoona menatap Jessica kesal. Dan Zelo sedikit kaget saat Yongguk menatapnya intens sontak Zelo segera bergelayut manja pada lengan Zico.

"Zico hyung~ kenapa kau tidak membawa mobilmuu?" Tanya Zelo dengan nada bicara yang imut. **#Author: Gyaaa!*nyomotin(?)Zelo#ditendang Yongguk#**

"Mobilku di pinjam Noonaku, bolehkah aku satu mobil denganmu Junhongie?" Zico mengusap rambut Zelo pelan dan Zelo tersenyum manis pada Zico.

"Tentu saja boleh, benar 'kan Daehyun hyung?" Tanya Zelo pada Daehyun dan namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yay! Aku sayang hyungie~" dan Zelo memeluk Daehyun erat. Dia benar-benar menyayangi hyung tirinya itu.

"Hm, Baekhyun hyung, Tao hyung dan Chanyeol hyung berada di mobil Kris hyung. Zelo, Zico hyung and Youngjae di mobilku. Jessica dengan Yongguk karena mereka pasangan, kemudian Yoona noona dan Yuri noona berada di mobil Hyoyeon noona" saran Daehyun.

"T-Tunggu tap-" Yongguk hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun orang-orang sudah bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan, poor Yonggukie**.#YG: diam kau author sialan | Author: Uuh! Awas kau nanti gak akan sama Zelo*digebukinReaders&Yongguk#**

Ooo

**Di mobil Kris**

"Chanyeol hyung" Panggil Tao "Chanyeol hyung" Panggil Tao lagi namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey pabbo! Tao memanggilmu sejak tadi!" Baekhyun menarik kasar headphone yang sejak tadi menutupi kedua telinga Chanyeol.

"A-ah! Honey, mian. A-apa? Tao?" Chanyeol menatap namja yang berada disamping Kris yang sedang mengemudi "Hey, kau Tao 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"K-kenapa dia malah berbalik tanya" gumam Tao pelan "Ne, aku Huang ZiTao" jawab Tao.

"Oh my god, kau sangat imut. Tidak seperti noona dan hyungmu yang killer hahahaa" tawa Chanyeol, kemudian ia menarik pipi Tao keras dari belakang.

"Hiyaa.. S-sakitt! Huwee gege" rengek Tao, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kris.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Aku akan membunuhmu juga nanti, gege sedang menyetir sekarang" Kata Kris sedikit panik karena ia hampir menabrak rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"Gyahaha.. Dia manja sekali-AWW SAKIIT!" Jerit Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mencubit kasar pipi Chanyeol.

"Jangan bertingkah idiot, yeol" kata Baekhyun sambil fokus membaca novelnya. Ia merasa sedikit cemburu, eh?

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Tao. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejenak terdiam.

"TENTU SAJA" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya juga wajahnya memanas. "Aww.. Kau imut sekali Baekkie, tidak perlu malu" goda Chanyeol, Baekhyun menginjak namja berambut hitam itu keras.

"Ssh! Diam kau Yeollie !" Kata Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol menariknya tiba-tiba dan menciumnya ganas. "Hmmpphh.."

"Eh, apa yang mereka lakukan gege?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya sambil menarik-narik pelan kaos lengan Kris, sontak Kris melirik ke belakangnya.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?! Tao! Jangan lihat!" Perintah Kris, dan Tao menutup kedua matanya cepat.

"A-ah.. Yeollie.. Shh"

"AKU AKAN MENENDANG KALIAN JIKA KALIAN MASIH BELUM BERHENTI JUGA!" murka Kris.

"Whoaa... Gege! Jangan-jangan Chanyeol gege itu vampire! Dia menggigit leher Baekhyun hyung"

"PARK CHANYEOLLLL! STOP IT!"Murka Kris seketika menghentikan mobilnya mendadak membuat sedikit kemacetan dan tentunya mengundang polisi lalu lintas. BaekYeol yang sedang bermesraan pun terpaksa terhenti aktivitas mereka dan Kris yang kena marah pak polisi dan Tao yang mengusap kepalanya kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur. Poor Kris. Poor Tao. Poor Baekyeol.

**Di mobil Daehyun**

"Aku mau Ice cream" rengek Zelo, ia bergelayut manja pada tangan Daehyun, namun Daehyun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hyung... Dengar aku.."

"Hahaha kau sangat manja" kata Zico. Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak manja" Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya dan ia menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana Youngjae hyung?" Dia melihat Youngjae tengah menutupi mulutnya. "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"A-aku merasa... Mual dan a-aku baru ingat jika aku mabuk perjalanan ja-...ugh..." dan beberapa detik kemudian Youngjae jatuh pingsan. Daehyun dan Zelo terkejut melihatnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" Zelo panik sendiri melihatnya.

"Biasanya dia seperti ini jika keadaan tubuhnya sedang drop, dan mungkin ia sedang lelah" kata Zico dan Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti namun Daehyun seperti sedang berfikir. Apakah Zico dan Youngjae dekat seperti ini sejak awal?

**Di Mobil Yongguk**

"Kris dan Tao, mereka seperti pasangan gay. Kris bukan seorang Gay kan? Itu menjijikan" kata Jessica sambil memainkan handphonennya.

"Mungkin saja tidak, tetapi Kris sudah overprotective pada Tao. Begitu juga Tao yang menganggap Kris sebagai hyungnya sendiri, dia seperti itu dari dulu sejak orang tua Tao meninggal" Yongguk sedikit mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya, ia sedikit cemburu mengingat Zelo yang bergelayut manja pada Zico. Tunggu, dia cemburu?

"Sssh... Aku sangat membenci Youngjae, Yoona juga Tao. Terutama Zelo, bocah sialan itu selalu mengganggu" gumam Jessica dengan volume suara yang kecil, tak disadari jika Yongguk mendengarnya namun ia hanya bisa diam.

**Di Mobil Hyoyeon**

"Hyaaa... Aku sangat merindukan kaliaan eonniedeul " Yoona memeluk Yuri erat.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Yuri sedikit berteriak dan Hyoyeon hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa dengan Jessica? Ia sedikit berubah" tanya Hyoyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

"Semenjak dirinya berpacaran dengan Yongguk.. Dia menjadi sedikit brengsek" kata Yoona, Yuri dan Hyoyeon bingung mendengar perkataan Yoona.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Yuri.

"B-berhentilah menyukainya! Dia tidak pantas dicintai oleh kalian! Aku benci dia!" Teriak Yoona, dan kemudian ia mulai terisak "Hikss... Jessica eonnie menyukai Kris dan Tao menyukai Kris juga. Dan aku hanya mendukung Tao bersama Youngjae, hiks... Dan dia sangat marah padaku saat aku tidak mendukungnya" Yoona kemudian menangis namun Yuri mencium pipinya membuat Yoona sedikit tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir, aku juga akan mendukung KrisTao bersama-sama, jujur saja aku seorang fujoshi dan aku rasa aku Yuria" kata Yuri, Yoona terdiam sejenak.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Teriak Yoona didekat telinga Yuri.

"Berhentilah menunjukkan reaksi yang aneh" ucap Yuri. Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan ..Hyoyeon eonnie.." Panggil Yoona.

"Wae?" Hyoyeon mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Stop loving Jessica, I know it.."

.

.

.

.

"Yeaahhh kita sudah di pantai! Omo! Impianku akhirnya tercapai" teriak Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Gomawo sudah mengundang kami, Daehyun" kata Jessica menatap Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Daehyun membalas senyum Jessica dan ia menyadari jika Yongguk menatapnya tidak suka.

"Tentu saja Jessica noona. Waeyo, Bang Yongguk?" Tanya Daehyun dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Hyuunggiie.. Aku ingin berenang, kau membawa sunblock?" Tanya Zelo sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Daehyun, Yongguk menatap mereka sinis.

"Aku sudah menyimpannya di tasmu, cek saja lagi baby"

"Okaay..." Namun sebelum Zelo pergi, tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mencium Zelo ganas. Yongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap mereka tidak suka dan menarik Jessica pergi. Zelo menundukkan kepalanya dan memukul dada Daehyun pelan. "J-jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran untuk seseorang" bisik Daehyun didekat telinga Zelo dan akhirnya Zelo meninggalkannya sendiri.

***Zelo P.O.V***

Hahahaaha aku sedikit tersenyum melihat Chanyeol hyung menarik Baekhyun hyung ke tepi laut dan meciumnya ganas. Wow, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan, namun aku ingin mencobanya. Aku meneruskan memakan semangka yang Zico hyung berikan padaku, kami duduk berdua dibawah payung yang membuat kami sedikit terlindung dari sinar matahari. Sejak tadi Zico hyung tertidur sih jadinya aku sudah sendiri saja rasanya.

Tidak jauh dari pandanganku, Jessica noona dan Yongguk. Aku merasa dadaku sakit melihat mereka. Namun aku merasakan tiba-tiba seseorang dari samping memelukku erat, d-dia Daehyun hyung!

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu saat itu?" Gumamnya didekat telingaku, aku menatapnya takut. Apakah ia marah padaku?

"Kau marah padaku, hyung?" Tanyaku hampir berbisik, kini wajahku dan wajahnya sudah sangat dekat. Daehyun hyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jika aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu saat itu dan saat ini kita bertemu, mungkin sudah menjadi sahabatmu atau kekasihmu. Bukan menjadi hyung tiri-mu" katanya dengan serius, jantungku seolah-olah akan loncat saking cepatnya berdetak. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"A-ahahaha... Hyung t-"

"JUNHONG!" Panggil Yoona noona dari kejauhan, apa yang terjadi?

"N-noona... Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Dan Yuri noona menatap suatu objek dengan ekspresi paniknya, ada apa ini?

"Youngjae tenggelam!" Teriak Yoona, aku pun langsung berlari menuju pantai diikuti Yoona dan Yuri dibelakangku sampai-sampai kakiku menginjak sesuatu yang tajam sehingga aku terjatuh membuat celana dan bajuku basah terkena ombak, Yoona dan Yuri noona menghampiriku dan melihat keadaanku. Aku menginjak sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan tajam, sangat perih hingga membuat telapak kakiku berdarah mengalir deras.

**Splash**

Daehyun hyung dengan cepat berenang hingga menggapai Youngjae dan tak lama Daehyun hyung membawa Youngjae ke tepian dan membaringkannya di tepi pantai, Yoona dan Yuri memapahku. Benda itu masih menancap pada telapak kaki kiriku, lukanya amat perih ketika mengenai ombak pantai sampai-sampai Yongguk Hyung menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanyanya dingin, aku berusaha agar tak menatapnya dengan mengalihkan pandanganku. Yoona noona pasti mengerti.

"Aniya, gwaenchana" jawabku ketus.

"Kenapa kakimu?" Tanya Yongguk Hyung tiba-tiba menarik kakiku, aish.

"Sepertinya itu bulu babi" komentar Yuri noona, hush bulu babi kan bulunya babi? Eh? Gimana sih, aku tak mengerti lah.

"Benarkah? Coba ku lihat" gumam Yongguk hyung.

"A-AKH!?" Jeritku kesakitan saat Yongguk hyung mencabut kasar benda tajam itu dari telapak kakiku, kurasakan kakiku berdenyut saat darah semakin mengalir deras keluar dari telapak kakiku.

"Yongguk! Pabboya, baby Junhong kau bisa jalan kan?" Tanya Yoona noona, aku sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku namun kedua kakiku sudah sangat sakit untuk berjalan, shit.

**Set**

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yongguk hyung menggendongku ala bridal style! Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak karena kakiku sudah amat sangat sakit. Akhirnya ia membawaku sampai ke kamar hotel yang aku dan Daehyun hyung tempati.

"Dimana kotak obatnya?" Gumamnya sendiri.

"Stop it hyung" kata Zelo, Yongguk yang mendengarnya menatap Zelo bingung. "It's hurts!" teriak Zelo tiba-tiba. Yongguk menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa denganmu, Zelo?" tanya Yongguk heran. Kini Zelo berusaha berdiri dihadapan Yongguk dan menatapnya sendu.

"S-Saranghae" kata Zelo tiba-tiba, Yongguk yang mendengarnya tertegun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae Junhong-ah" Zelo yang merasa kesal kini mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah, kini badannya mulai lemas.

"Z-Zico hyung…" isak Zelo, entah mengapa setelah mendengar nama itu Yongguk naik darah kemudian mendorong Zelo ke dinding, kini Zelo berada diantara dinding dan Yongguk. Yongguk menatapnya kesal dan itu membuat Zelo sedikit terisak.

"KAU! NAMJA MACAM APA KAU! Bisanya kau 'nempel' dengan pacar orang lain termasuk aku! Jangan menjadi namja murahan! Orang tuamu mengajarkan apa saja memang hah?!" teriak Yongguk kesal, Zelo terbelalak matanya dan menampar Yongguk keras.

"AKU TAK SEBURUK APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, AKU BERUSAHA MENCARI JATI DIRIKU! Mungkin dekat dengan teman-teman membuat pendirianku kuat juga menemukan jati diriku, kau tahu? Aku hanya seorang namja yang tidak punya teman sama sekali sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Aku bahagia tetapi, aku sedih karena seorang BANG YONGGUK mengataiku MURAHAN!" Teriak Zelo, ia menatap Yongguk kesal dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata cantiknya. Yongguk yang melihatnya tertegun ia menjambak kasar namja berambut pink itu membuat wajahnya kini mendongak kearahnya kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Zelo mendorong tubuh Yongguk dan menatapnya sendu, Yongguk menatapnya kesal sampai akhirnya Zelo melompat ke tubuh Yongguk, melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang milik Yongguk juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Yongguk dan mencium bibir Yongguk. Yongguk memeluk Zelo erat dan mencium bibir Zelo ganas, merasakan deru nafas mereka semakin terpacu akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Mmphh…" desah Zelo di sela-sela ciumannya, kini Yongguk melempar Zelo ke kasur kemudian mencium bibirnya ganas hingga bibir Zelo membengkak dan memerah merekah, kedua tangan Zelo hanya melingkar di leher Yongguk erat.

Dengan paksa Yongguk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Zelo, kini lidah mereka saling bermain sampai akhirnya Zelo mendorong Yongguk, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae, Youngjae yang sejak tadi masih setengah sadar kini berusaha duduk.

"Ahh… Gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku" kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum masi pada Daehyun, Daehyun yang menerimanya hanya salah tingkah.

"Youngjae-ah!" panggil beberapa orang.

"Yaampun! Kenapa kau bisa tenggelam?!" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Padahal aku bisa membuat nafas buatan loh" kata Chanyeol namun perkataannya membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan manis dari para yeoja juga namjachigunya sendiri.

"Dimana Zelo?" tanya Zico tiba-tiba, Jessica yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya sinis.

"Oh, yang pasti mereka sedang mencari obat. Kaki Zelo tertusuk bulu babi itu sangat menyakitkan" kata Yoona heboh membuat Yuri dan yang lainnya terkikik.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mencari Zelo" Kata Kris akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka diikuti Tao dan Zico.

"Jessica, dimana Yongguk?" tanya Hyoyeon ceria.

"Aish, mana aku tahu!" bentak Jessica.

"Jangan begitu Jessica jika sedang kesal tetap hargai lawan bicaramu" komentar Daehyun sambil tersenyum padanya, Youngjae yang melihatnya sedikit terpesona?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini posisi Yongguk sudah telanjang bulat sedangkan Zelo hanya menggunakan kaosnya saja, mendorong kejantanan milik Yongguk lebih dalam pada holenya. Zelo memeluk Yongguk erat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, Yongguk mendorongnya lebih dalam lagi sampai akhirnya mencapai titik spotnya.

"A-AH…! D-disana… ahhh" desah Zelo, Yongguk kini beralih menatap bawah Zelo. Tatapan pasrah, bibir yang memerah dan juga saliva yang membasahi wajah Zelo membuat kenjantanannya menjadi tegang total, Zelo merasakan dirinya menuh dan mendesah.

Kini Yongguk mulai menggerakkan badanya perlahan membuat Zelo kesakitan, dan akhirnya Yongguk menggerakkan badannya kesetanan membuat Zelo mendesah tiada henti. Justru itu terdengar sangat sexy ditelinga Yongguk. Sejak tadi kejantanan Yongguk sudah hampir 3 kali menyemburkan cairannya membuat Zelo terasa melayang di langit karena rasa nikmatnya tiada tara.

**CKLEK**

"Yongguk? Zelo?" panggil Zico dan Kris berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yooooona:** no edit, saya buru-buru mian kurang hot T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you**

**Rated : M**

**Main cast : Zelo Zico Yongguk and others**

**Pair(s) : BangZelo ZiLo KrisTao Baekyeol DaeJae YooYul HyoSic slight! 2Min Onkey SuLay**

**Genre: Romace/friendship**

**Disclaimer: God**

**This story by ZelosVag1n4**

**Warning! YAOI YURI OOC Typos bertebaran dan tak sesuai e ye de*plak * It's Boys love! Boy x Boy. And the yeoja isn't paired with namja, just firends! Haha**

**Back sound : I Remember – Bang . Yang Yoseob (B2ST)**

**Summary : Zelo yang diam-diam menyukai Yongguk yang sudah memiliki yeojachigu bernama Jessica. Telah bertahun-tahun Zelo memendam semua itu namun semuanya sia-sia, semenjak saat itu ia lebih sering menangis. Zico, Kris atau Yoona terkadang menemukan Zelo yang tengah menangis sendiri. BANGZELOKRISTAO, DAEJAE BAEKYEOL YoonYul OnKey SULAY 2MIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Tried to understand?

.

.

.

.

Ooo

"Yongguk? Zelo?" panggil Zico dan Kris berbarengan, dan mendesah kecewa melihat sebuah kamar yang kosong.

Ternyata mereka salah kamar.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Tao polos, Zico menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kini mereka bertiga mulai menyusuri lagi kamar-kamar yang hotel yang telah mereka sewa sampai-sampai berhenti didepan kamar para yeoja.

"Tidak mungkin jika mereka berada disini kan?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang hendak membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan '**only yeoja!**' Tao mengedarkan pandangannya sampdani ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang berlari keluar sebuah kamar hotel tergesa-gesa dan Tao menarik-narik lengan Kris pelan.

"Tao, tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Kau ingin gege tinggal disini?" tanya Kris sedikit kesal tanpa melihat namja imut itu, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya namun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kris memilih untuk meninggalkan Tao, namun Zico ikut melihat arah pandangan Tao dan mengikuti namja imut itu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang menampakkan seorang namja yang tengah terisak terbaring dilantai.

"O-Omo Zelo!" kaget Zico kemudian memeluk Zelo erat, kini namja cantik itu hanya mengenakan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Tao yang masih bingung dengan keadaan kini berlari keluar kamar dan hendak mencari Kris, namja tampan itu kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang resepsionis hotel.

"Gege gege!" panggil Tao sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Sebentar Tao, gege sedang berbicara dengannya. Kau tidak sopan" kata Kris, Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Uuuh! Padahal Tao sudah menemukan Zelo, yasudahlah!" kesal Tao kini meninggalkan Kris, Kris terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Tao yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Yah baby! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Kenapa kau harus duduk disitu!" kesal Jessica pada Hyoyeon yang mengikutinya kemanapun, Youngjae dan Daehyun yang melihat kelakuan Hyoyeon sedikit terkikik. So romantic and aggressive?

"Kau sangat cantik, aku iri padamu" komentar Hyoyeon, sebenarnya ia berbohong agar ia bisa dekat dengan Jessica. Kini mereka tengah berada disebuah restaurant di tepi pantai, kini Yuri mulai memainkan gitar yang ia pinjam dan Yoona yang sudah duduk dihadapannya mulai bernyanyi menyesuaikan dengan petikkan gitar yang Yuri mainkan. Jessica dan Hyoyeon kini tengah menikmati ice cream mereka dalam diam dan menikmati alunan musik yang Yuri dan Yoona ciptakan di café itu.

_Nuneul gamaddo(do) uril bichudeon_

_Bichi ajikdo(do) geudaero isseo_

_Sojung haetdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjikhasseo_

_Manheun sigan sok(sok)_

_Apeumi wado_

_Yeongwoneul yaksok(sok)_

_Haetdeon nanaldeul_

(Yoona)

_Geu sunganmankeum_

_Kkeuttarok jaeldae itji_

_Ankesseo I remember_

(Yuri)

_I dont know what you done to me_

_Just like that _

_jibeochiwo nan sarang ttawin an hae I Came Back, Yeah_

_modu beoryeo deo isangeun pillyo eobseo nan_

_ije neo eobsi jamdeul su isseo_

_neo eomneun Spotlight binjarireul bichueo_

_jeuk, naega kkuneun kkumui gachireul mitji motae_

_nal beorin i hyeonsire naega michyeo_

_I'm Hot Stuff neo gateun aedeuri mannadallago_

_gancheonghal ttae juneun sangcheoneun nae nareumdaero akhage saraganeun beop_

_gyesokdwaetdeon ibyeol hue naege nameun geon_

_yeongwonhal georan yaksogeun gyeolguk eobseo_

_geuge nal yeogikkaji oge mandeureotji maebeon_

_ne soneuro jikjeop nohabeorin nal_

_du beon dasineun chyeodado bojima_

_ne saenggakdo nawa gatdago mideulge_

_jeoldae itji anha Yes, I Remember_

(Yongguk)

Yoona dan Yuri terkisap melihat Yongguk berdiri disamping mereka sambil melanjutkan kembali lagu sampai akhirnya mereka mendapat tepukan tangan dari pengunjung café disana.

Ooo

**Kris POV**

"Hiks… Zico hyung.. hikss" isak Zelo dalam pelukan Zico, aku yang memasuki kamar yang dimaksud Tao terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar. Aku harus segera meminta Tao untuk pergi namun Tao menolak dengan alasan tidak tahu jalan dan malah berangsur memeluk Zelo. Aku memijit kepalaku pelan, mencium bau sperma juga darah disekitar tubuh Zelo, siapa yang memperkosanya? Kini Zico mengangkut Zelo ke kasur dan duduk dikasur, aku menatap Zelo yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Zico. Dan pandanganku beralih pada pakaian Zelo yang berserakan dimana-mana juga kissmark yang bertanda dileher putihnya, ini gila.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zico, namun Zelo masih terisak mengabaikan pertanyaan Zico.

"Zelo jangan menangis terus, kenapa Zelo tidak pakai baju? Zelo juga bau…. Tapi bau-nya aneh" kata Tao polos, mendengar pertanyaan Tao polos membuat Zelo semakin menangis menjadi-jadi, oh my god namja imut seperti ini mengapa polos sekali tuhan. Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Jessica noona, mungkin aku bisa menitipkan Tao sementara pada Jessica noona.

"_K-Krissie? Ada apa kau menelponku?" _Tanyanya, aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang yang sedang bernyanyi disana.

"Aku ingin kau ke kamar hotel No. 309 , kau bawa Tao nanti. Aku ada urusan tidak bisa mengajaknya" pintaku.

"…_.." _namun agak lama Jessica noona terdiam tak menjawabku _"Baiklah Krissie aku akan kesana"_

Setelah aku agak lama terdiam dalam pikiranku kini suatu pertanyaan yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Dimana Yongguk? Bukankah tadi ia bersama Zelo beberapa jam yang lalu?

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Mau kemana kau Jessica?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil meminum Cappucinonya.

"Hanya mencari angin, annyeong" perkataan Jessica tadi membuat Yoona dan Youngjae saling berpandangan dan melempar pandangan kesal pada punggung Jessica.

"Yongguk-ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Zelo?" tanya Yuri sambil menatap Yongguk yang tengah meminum birnya, namja tampan itu sempat tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Yuri.

"Iya, dia pasti suka ice cream strawberry bukan?" tanya Yoona. Namun Yongguk malah mengabaikan perkataan mereka dan meneruskan minumnya, Youngjae menatap Daehyun bingung dan kini Daehyun tengah menatap Yongguk kesal.

"H-Huks… aku sudah mengobati kakinya … dan aku ingin mencari angin dulu huks,,," kini namja tampan itu bergegas berjalan keluar dari café membuat beribu pertanyaan didalam kepala Yuri, Youngjae dan Yoona. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Kini mereka sedang bersenang-senang di pantai. Jessica kini menatap keadaan kamar yang Zelo tempati dengan tidak percaya, Kris mengisyaratkan untuk membawa pergi Tao dan kini Jessica dan Tao sedang berjalan pelan di lorong hotel yang amat sepi. Ide muncul di kepala yeoja cantik itu, kemungkinan untuk balas dendam juga.

"Tao-ah" panggil Jessica, Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggil. Tao yang merasa yang namanya dipanggil menatap mata yeoja cantik yang lebih tua darinya itu bingung karena kini mereka berdua sudah berada dipinggir pantai dan sudah sangat jauh dari hotel yang akan mereka tempati. Entah sadar atau tidak kini namja imut bermata panda tersebut tengah berada di tempat yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui dan dimana Jessica?

.

.

.

Ooo

.

.

.

Kini Kris dan Zico sudah membersihkan dan mengganti pakaian Zelo sehingga namja cantik tersebut merasa nyaman. Tak lupa dengan seorang namja dan dua orang yeoja yang Kris panggil untuk meminta bantuan mereka, walau mereka sempat tertegun melihat keadaan Zelo sebelumnya. Mereka berempat sudah membereskan isi kamar yang Zelo tempati juga membawakannya makanan tetapi ia tidak mau makan sama sekali membuat Zico dan Kris kewalahan membujuknya.

"Zelo-ah makanlah dulu, terakhir kau belum makan nasi" pinta Zico namun Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Kris dan Youngjae mengela nafas mereka pelan dan Yoona yang menatap Zelo bingung.

"Jika ia tidak mau makan tak usah dipaksakan" kata Yoona. "Yang ada dia malah semakin tidak ingin makan dan sakit.."

"Ternyata Zelo seperti ini" gumam Yuri, Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-Apa kalian bisa menyembunyikan semua ini dari Daehyun hyung yang terlebih lagi Hyung Zelo itu?" tanya Youngjae, Zico dan Kris memandang Youngjae bingung.

"Jika ia tahu, memang kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Kalian ingat? Pintu ruang BK sempat hancur karena siapa? Karena amukan Daehyun hyung" kata Youngjae pelan. Kris dan Zico saling melempar pandangan bingung pada Youngjae. "Kalau jika seperti itu jadinya, kita sembunyikan semua ini dari Daehyun hyung" kesal Youngjae, Zico dan Kris menggangguk sedangkan Yoona masih terdiam menatap Zelo.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, semua ini karena siapa? Apakah Zelo benar-benar diperkosa?" tanya Yoona bingung, Zico menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Aku menemukan tanda Kissmark, darah dan sperma yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya saat aku membersihkan tubuhnya" jelas Zico, Yuri berjalan mendekati Zelo dan membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dia tertidur" bisik Yuri, Yoona dan Kris yang mendengarnya sontak beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka sedangkan Zico dan Yuri masih terdiam dalam posisinya. "Kau tidak keluar?"

"Sebaiknya aku menjaganya disini, noona" kata Zico, Yuri yang mendengarnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan beranjak keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwee…" tangis seorang namja imut bermata panda, entah bagaimana sampai ia berada di tempat yang ia tak kenali sampai-sampai ia tersesat di pinggir pantai yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari hutan bakau(?). Kini ia malah sibuk menangisi dirinya dihadapan sebuah pohon bakau besar(?).

"**Eh ada seseorang?"**

"**Ada anak kecil yang menangis tuh, hyung"**

"**Ssst! Kau lebih kecil darinya tahu!"** Tao terhenti terisak mendengar beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang membicarakannya.

"**Hihihi"** tawa seseorang seperti hantu membuat Tao menangis menjadi-jadi.

"HUWEEEE GEGEEE" Jeritnya ketakutan "Hiks hiks… tolong huweeeee…. Takut hantuuu"

!

**BRUK**

!

Tao terkejut melihat seorang namja tampan jatuh dihadapannya yang memang dihadapan Tao adalah hutan bakau, berterimakasih lah pada namja tampan tersebut membuat Tao terkisap dan malah terbengong menatap namja tersebut. Lalu tak lama datanglah dua orang namja manis berusaha membangunkan namja tampan tersebut.

"Yah, hyung sih ketahuan 'kan" kata seorang namja manis.

"Ssst Taemin-ah! Diamlah, Onew hyung sih pakai acara jatuh segala!" kesal seorang namja cantik bermata kucing. Tao malah semakin terbengong melihat mereka, kini namja tampan tersebut malah menatap Tao bingung.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Onew berjalan mendekati Tao, Tao yang melihat Onew yang berjalan kearahnya memundurkan langkahnya menatap Onew takut.

"Aish Onew hyung! Seharusnya kau jangan tertawa seperti itu" kesal namja manis bermata kucing tersebut, sejenak ia menatap Tao bingung harus berbicara apa. "Hmm… apa kau tersesat?" tebak namja tersebut, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami" kata Onew sambil menarik tangan Tao dan mereka beranjak pergi dari hutan bakau tersebut, namja cantik bermata kucing tersebut menatap Onew tidak suka dan melepaskan tangan Onew dari Tao.

"Kau seharusnya menggandengku, aku kan calos istrimu. Taemin-ah kau bersama namja itu saja" kata namja bermata kucing tersebut malah meninggalkan Taemin dan Tao.

"Annyeong, namamu siapa?" tanya Taemin pada Tao yang sejak tadi terbengong.

"Ah-uh,.. panggil saja Tao" kata Tao terbata, Taemin tersenyum manis pada Tao.

"Kau lapar? Ayo ikut aku" ajak Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jessica noona, dimana Tao?" tanya Kris pada Jessica, Yoona dan Youngjae yang mendengarnya mengarahkan matanya kearah Jessica. Kini Daehyun, Youngjae, Yuri, Yoona, Kris, Jessica, Hyoyeon dan BaekYeol tengah menikmati sunset disebuah café terbuka dan yang pastinya jumlah pengunjung yang sedikit.

"Mwo? Tadi dia meninggalkanku sendiri, dan bilang padaku jangan mengikutinya" jawab Jessica kemudian meminum jusnya.

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kris bingung, Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya. Youngjae dan Yoona saling berpandangan lalu berjalan mendekati Jessica.

"Tao berkata seperti itu?" tanya Youngjae pada Jessica tiba-tiba, kini mereka bertiga berdiri melingkari Jessica. Kris menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan eonnie?" tanya Yoona pada Jessica yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan sebuah iPhone bewarna putih yang ternyata milik Tao.

"Bahkan ia meninggalkan handphonenya sendiri" kata Jessica datar lalu memberikan handphone Tao pada Kris, Kris yang menerimanya menatap Jessica tak percaya. Yoona dan Youngjae saling melempar pandangan seolah-olah berkata_ 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu'_

"Yeollie aku ngantuk" manja Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Baekhyun seperti membopoh karung beras dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, Jessica berdiri dari duduknya dan setelah menikmati sunset mereka beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Ehm… Daehyun hyung, bisakah kau tidur di kamarku?" pinta Youngjae karena mengingat 'keadaan' Zelo siang tadi membuat Youngjae dan yang lainnya harus pintar menyembunyikannya, Daehyun memutar bola matanya sedikit berfikir dan menepuk kepala Youngjae pelan. Youngjae sejenak menatap mata Jessica yang terngah berdebat kecil dengan Hyoyeon, apakah Jessica noona memiliki keahlian untuk menghipnotis orang lain? Pikirnya tiba-tiba

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Apakah enak?" tanya seorang namja cantik berdiri disamping Tao lalu namja tersebut mengelus kepala Tao sayang.

"Enak sekali Lay-ahjumma" puji Tao, kini ia berada disebuah rumah tak jauh dari pantai. Key dan Taemin adalah adik-kakak dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki namjachigu bahkan tunangan, jadi tidak aneh lagi melihat tingkah Key tadi.

"Hahaha kau manis sekali, kau bisa memanggilku umma. Kukira kau tidak menyukai kerang" kata Lay lalu mengambil segelas air dan meletakkannya dihadapan Tao "Nomong-ngomong kau besal dari mana dan umurmu berapa?"

"Mmm… namaku Huang ZiTao, aku berasal dari Seoul dan aku tidak mengingat apapun sampai-sampai aku tersesat disekitar sini. Umurku masih 16 tahun" jawab Tao polos lalu meminum air yang diberikan Lay "Xiexie umma" kata Tao.

"Kau berasal dari China juga? Aku juga bisa berbahasa China namun karena suamiku berbahasa Korea dan tinggal disini, umma jadi lupa bahasa mandarin hahaha. Kau lebih muda dari Taemin ternyata, walau hanya berbeda 3 tahun hahaha" tawa Lay.

"Mmm.. umma aku mengantuk" kata Tao, Key yang mendengarnya segera menyeret Tao. Lay terbengong ditempatnya dan juga Taemin dan namja tampan yang sedang memeluknya. Tao yang merasa dirinya tertarik meronta-ronta mengingat perkataan Kris yang selalu memintanya untuk tidak manja dan harus mandiri "Huwee ampuni Tao, Tao gak akan manjaaa lagii"

**Bugh**

Tao merasakan dirinya mendarat diatas kasur empuk nan nyaman dan menatap Key tidak percaya, Key tersenyum menatap Tao dan Onew yang berada dibelakang Key tersenyum kearah Tao "Night, nice dream baby" kata Key kemudian mencium mengelus kepala Tao sayang dan tidur dilantai beralaskan selimut tebal bewarna merah muda dan Onew yang berada disebelahnya juga mulai menutup matanya. Isi kamar itu yaitu sebuah kasur king size nyaman yang ia tiduri dan sepasang namja yang tertidur dilantai yang seharunya mereka berdua tidur disebuah kasur kingSize yang cukup luas tersebut namun tiba-tiba Tao merasakan kesepian. _Kesepian itu datang lagi_, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia turun dari kasur dan dirinya tidur diantara Key dan Onew.

"Hey, kau harusnya tidur di kasur" Key yang terbangun karena Tao yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bangun tersebut bergenyit bingung.

"…." Tao tersebut menatap Key lalu mulai menutup kedua matanya, namun Key persis melihat air mata mengalir dari mata kanan Tao.

"Night.." gumam Key pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku terduduk dikasurku dan menatap Baekkie yang membelakangiku dengan tatapan kelaparan, demi tuhan dia sangat menggemaskan dan cantik sekali aku ingin cepat-cepat menikahinya, kalau saja Jessica noona tidak ada sudah aku habisi Baekkie(?). kini aku menatap Baekkie bingung, kini ia sedang menjawab telepon seseorang.

"Jadi noona menghipnotisnya?" Tanya Baekkie kaget, aku terdiam. Menghipnotis? Kalau diingat sih Baekhyun memang memiliki keahlian menghipnotis namun bodohnya aku tidak pernah terhipnotis olehnya, adanya dirinya yang manis itu terhipnotis oleh ketampananku kekeke~

"Baiklah, tapi efeknya tidak lama. Bisa sampai 2 atau 4 hari, Noona " kata Baekhyun lagi, aku yang sudah merasa bosan mulai menutup kedua mataku di kasur nyaman ini. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Daehyun dengan tidak menjahilinya lagi hehe, hari sudah malam, suasana di dekat pantainya kian kurasakan. Setelah agak lama menutup kedua mataku, dapat kurasakan lengan lentik Baekhyun mulai menelusuri wajahku, leher sampai-sampai abs-ku.

"Yeollie-ah~" panggilnya manja diselingi desahannya, shit! Tahan dirimu Yeol, dirimu memang sudah lelah hari ini. "Yeollie~" aku merasakan lidahnya yang basah menjilati bibirku, oh my god sejak kapan Baekkie se-agresif ini?! "Baekkie ingin~" Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mencium bibir Baekhyun ganas, kini aku membalikan posisiku menjadi aku yang berada diatasnya.

"Let's make a baby~" kataku mulai menciumi bibirnya, dan bersiaplah untuk dikeret Jessica noona(?) nanti.

**Ooo**

**Youngjae POV**

Aku masih terdiam dalam posisiku, berpura-pura tidur disebelah Daehyun hyung yang tengah menonton televisi. Aku kira tempat tidur hotel terpisah namun tidak, baiklah aku bertujuan sekamar dengan Daehyun hyung dengan alasan Zelo yang menyuruhku, oh tuhan.

"Jadi dimana Zelo? Semenjak kakinya tertusuk bulu babi, ia tak terlihat dimanapun" tanya Daehyun hyung, aku masih diam membelakanginya. "Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur, bangunlah aku tidak akan mengigigtmu" akhirnya aku mendudukan diriku disampingnya.

"Hahaha" tawaku pelan sambil menggaruk pelan leherku "Umm.. bisakah Hyung mengantarkan aku ke kamar Yongguk hyung?" pintaku, ia mengangguk. Aku harus segera mencari tahu dimana Tao juga yang memperkosa Zelo, kenapa aku tiba-tiba berfikir Jessica noona dan Yongguk hyung pelakunya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan aku tersadar karena kami tengah berada diluar hotel.

"Anginnya sangat kecang, dingin" gumamku pelan, aku sampai lupa mengenakan jaketku. Namun kurasakan jaket tebal menyelimutiku, jaket Daehyun hyung.

"Apa kau masih kuat? Biar aku saja yang memanggil Yongguk nanti, memang ada urusan apa dengannya?" tanyanya bingung, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan "Kembali lah ke kamar" katanya pelan lalu memelukku sesaat dan meninggalkanku, wajahku tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungku lebih cepat berdetak.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi dan jika boleh jujur, ia begitu menyukai namja manis bernama Youngjae itu semenjak pertama kali mereka saling bertatap? Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya melihat namja yang ia cari berada tak jauh darinya dan lebih tepatnya sedang membelakanginya.

"Yongguk!" panggil Daehyun, namun namja itu menatap Daehyun datar "Datanglah ke kamarku secepatnya!" perintah Daehyun lalu meniggalkan namja yang ia kira Yongguk.

"Dia bodoh atau apa, namaku Bang Yongnam.. kembaran Bang Yongguk" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang berjalan menghampirinya "Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Yongnam "Dimana Zelo?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Huahahahaha, sok ngegantung gini nih author kacau lah hahaha… Author lagi mau ngembangin BangZelo sama DaeJae nih! Dukung ya! Hehehe,… TaoRis sama couple lainnya juga bakal dikembangin namun otak author sudah buntu rasanya, oke segini dulu makasih buat yang review mian kalau gak dibales tapi author senang :) gomawo!


End file.
